


truthful lies

by Sweetlimepeach



Series: Truthful Lies And Lying About The Truth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Dr. Katherine James is a bad mother, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlimepeach/pseuds/Sweetlimepeach
Summary: Told through the point of view of  a widowed 40 year old officer, Eleanor Joanna McKenzie, She recalls and tells all of her experiences during an apocalypse in Los Angeles, her home for 16 years.





	1. Chapter One; before the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> chapter is kinda short, sorry.

I wake up at exactly 3:00 AM in order to have time to make breakfast, shower, get dressed and feed my pets before I go to work. I'm thankful my wife likes sleeping closer to the wall. I sit up, and stretch, listening to the cracks of my bones as they awake from their own personal slumber. Julian rolls over and I can see her face. It's so pretty when she sleeps, though she always is. It's got a web of beet-red scars on the left side, a glassy pure white eye and a sweet chocolate one on the right. Her left eye is forced at a permanent half-lidded position. It can't close or open any further. I reach out my hand and stroke her face gently. "I love you, Julie." I whisper. She makes a tiny noise to tell me she heard me, and carries on in her trip to dream land. I don't bother putting on my glasses yet, I can make it just fine to the bathroom without them. I trip over my own shoes and grumble, ignoring the fact i almost fell on my face. Stepping into the bathroom, our cat Lucy pays me a visit, her furry little tail curling around my leg. "Hi princess." I say, bending down and scratching her head gently. She purrs and trots off, happily. I take off the little amount of clothes i have on and turn on the hot water. My hair tickles my back and I sigh. I haven't had a shower in two days, because I've been busy lately and can only come home for a few hours just to sleep. Its nice to know we finally caught the fucker that's been harassing women on public buses. He always went to the same bus, same time, every Sunday. Oh well, made it easier for the boys and I to catch him so who am I to complain. I'm also proud of the ladies for trying to get him away. Hell, one reported to spraying him with mace. She was a rather good-looking woman too, married, with two kids, and a nice husband who actually worked on the force with me. Although the guy looked all skin-and-bones, believe me, the man can pack a punch. But, i'm getting off topic here. when i get out of the shower,Julian's fully awake, and petting Tiny lovingly, his head on her lap as he makes contented noises. "Hey babe. How'd ya sleep?" I asked. She looked up and i swear her face turned redder than my old jersey.  
"Darling please.. Put some clothes on... And I slept well, thank you." She said, with that gentle, yet flustered voice of hers that cracked every-so-often.  
"I plan on it, don't worry about me." I pulled out some random underclothes to put on before i put on my uniform. I bent down and gave Julian a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, then put on my glasses.

I made breakfast quickly and called her down to the kitchen. I grab my coffee and sip it, despite it being hotter than hell. She excitedly runs to her seat and eats the eggs infront of her. "Gosh, i missed your cooking." She smiled.   
"I missed *you* " I smiled. She nodded and fiddled with her ring. I look over at her, directly in her face. "You're gorgeous." I reminded. She always doubted that.  
"No I'm not." She said, defending her point.  
"Then why are you always getting hit on, baby girl?" I ask, smirking slightly.   
"'Cause... they think I'm single...?" She said softly.  
"Yeah. but they need to know, You're *My* princess. You always will be."


	2. Day one coming to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor meets Alyssa.

Three hours ago, There I stood, my desert eagle .44 magnum L6 [or more precisely a Desert Eagle® Mark XIX Pistol, .44 Magnum, Black 

Aluminum Frame with Full Weaver Style Accessory Rail, Stainless Steel Slide and Barrel with Integral Muzzle Brake (L6)] in hand, only with 

seven rounds instead of the eight it had when i reloaded it., covered in her warm blood, tears rolling down my face with her in my arms. I 

held her close, tight. no gaps between our bodies. She touched my cheek with a warm smile on her lips. "I forgive you. I... love you." she 

murmured, wheezing slightly, breathing one last statement, "i always will." 

I held her now lifeless doll-like form. I swear i heard the crack of her spine snapping. Her eyes were still open, forgiving yet blank and full 

of accusation. She was still warm, indicating that even though her muscles were stiff, it had only been between three and eight hours. I 

kissed her forehead lovingly and removed the ring from her left hand, both of them and put them on a chain with my dog tags. Removing her 

body and burning it wasn't easy, and neither was having to put her ashes in an urn, but i managed. I set it in the closet, hoping it wouldn't get 

destroyed. In the closet, I took down my G43, the first gun the boys at the station gave me for my 10th year with them. I preferred my 

Desert Eagle,because I had just gotten it this year, but it still had sentimental value, and it fit better in my holster, I had more ammunition for it 

anyway, but i kept rounds for the Eagle with me at all times. I carried both no matter what, I had a permit anyway. I kept both on my person, 

one in hand and set out on my way. I walked out of the house, seeing that the infection was rapidly growing. Panic set in. The dead were 

literally walking, resurrected corpses, mindless and in search of someone to pass it to, or someone to feed off of. Someone noticed me. His 

eyes were bloodshot, skin taut and dry against his frame, his complexion void of color. His lips were cracked and blue, and his teeth were 

crooked, his breath smelling of rotten garbage. Maggots were clearly eating him from the inside and out. He limped towards me and I 

hesitated. There was a chance that he was just an unclean man. "S-Sir, are you alright?" I ask, quietly. No response. I ask louder, "Sir. Are 

you in need of medical help?" No luck. Shit. I slid the cold metal of the pistol in hand up to aim for his head, the 6 inch barrel close to 

touching him. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. I heard the round fire off, and heard the crunch of the metal hitting bone, and felt a 

warm piece touch me. a section of his brain had flew out and touched my hand. I shook it off. The others looked at me and the dead fellow 

and swarmed far away from me, I huffed. "good." Now i just have to find any possible survivors. I walked to a local drugstore, seeing no 

one in there and grabbed some things i might need, more specifically if i can find someone injured but not infected. i opened the cash register 

and placed money in it. I had to, it's how i was raised. I leap over a broken window and continued on, still having my gun in hand. The sun 

started to set, the sky going cloudy. "fuck" i mumbled. I tried to find some shelter for the night and -oh, just my luck. The one place that 

looked sturdy was a fucking mental institute. Deciding that it was better than nothing i walked in. Immediately I heard a child sobbing. 

following my maternal instincts, i ran to the noise. Well, it was a good thing i bought bandages. "Hey there sweetie. You okay?" She turned, 

eyes glazed over, her frame far too thin and too bare. She shook her head no. I kneel down. "Can I help you?" She nodded. okay, not 

much of a talker, i can work with that. I held her head still as i bandaged her exposed skull. "your skin will grow over the bone soon, don't 

worry sweetie." I mumbled. 

 

"I need to find Nick. I lost Nick." She sobbed, and shivered. I took off my jacket and put it on her and buttoned it up. 

 

"Who's Nick, darling?"

 

"Brother..." she whispered.

 

"We'll find him. I'm Eleanor. What's your name?" I said as calmly as possible.

 

"A-ah... Alyss- Alyssa." she said gently. I took her hand gently and she followed me. "Are you going to help us?" She asked. 

 

"Yes. I swear on my life, I'll get you two out, even if i don't make it." I vowed, meaning every word. She... she seemed too trusting, really, 

but that just made this easier.


	3. The Day's gone and the Storm came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa tells Eleanor about her past.

She nodded. She held my hand tightly as we walked. We both heard the loud thunder outside and she gripped tighter. "Please, Come this way!" she insisted, dragging me with her, it taking all of her strength to get me to even budge. I started to run with her, staying slow so i was behind her. I mentally made a note that she was well-spoken and had good diction for her age. We ran up two flights of old stairs, and the first set had crumbled away, the second in a slightly better condition. She ran me to a room, room 209 which had a sign that read " DeLyra #7132" She shoved me back in the room, to a tiny, spring mattress with no blankets, just a very uncomfortable hospital-like sheet, that was paper thin, just like Alyssa. She shut the door and locked it, curling up on the mattress and covering her ears. I sat beside her and pulled her close, rubbing circles into her back. I thought of Julian. I used to soothe her this way too... I start to cry, it was getting hard to breathe. I felt wet, warm drops on my chest. Fuck, I must've made Alyssa cry too.

I wiped my eyes and whispered to myself, "Straighten up soldier, you've got a kid on your lap that needs comfort." Alyssa seems to have heard me, and she held me tightly, which was equivalent to laying a corpse on you, she had little grip.

"Miss Eleanor, please don't cry.. can... can i tell you something?" she asked. I nodded.  
=== Alyssa ====  
I took a sharp, painful breath. I had to tell her this before the storm ended, because otherwise we'll be too busy looking for Nick.  
"Nick and I are twins... Identical twins, actually. Nick was born Nicole, but I never called him that. He likes Nick better. Our mother runs this facility. She likes hurting us, and other kids too. She smashed my head in, and then tried to cure me by picking out pieces of my brain. Okay, smashed isn't a good word for it, it was a scientific procedure, and she bolted my missing piece of skull back when she was done. Before that, she'd invite friends here, and they picked, out of all of the girls, Nick included, which one of us would be spending a night with the man or woman. We weren't leaving the facility, no, we'd escape, but instead, she'd send them up to our rooms and warned us a few minutes prior to get our nice clothes on, which was the only clothes we could wear. we only wore them on the weekends, 'cause that's when her friends showed up. She didn't care if we liked it or not, she was getting paid for whoring the girls out to them. Sometimes the boys would get the bad end of the deal, and men and women would do things with their bodies. this was on Mondays and Wednesdays. Any other day was a treatment day. I told her I'd rather be doing what i had to do on the weekend than the treatments. She took it seriously and shoved me in a room with the usual that chose me. I could scream for help until I died, it didn't get me out of it. When I bit him, he threw me against a wall and mom yelled at me, came in, and called me a Bitch." I sighed, looking down. "Then she ripped out my hair and asked for her money from the man. He told her to give him another hour. She did, and He did all he could possibly do to a little girl. He threw me down like trash when he was finished and spit in my face, handing mom her money. Mom asked for more money if they wanted to use protection, so they never did. She kept us all immunized and cleaned us up after, though, so that was the only good thing about her. One time I had to... get rid of a baby 'cause i wouldn't be in good condition if I didn't, 'cause I'd be busy with it." I sniffled.


End file.
